30 Days, Maybe?
by NaYool
Summary: Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan bekerja di China. Tapi niat baiknya membantu seorang namja berandal yang sedang dikeroyok oleh kumpulan preman justru membuatnya harus ditahan namja itu dirumahnya karena tak ingin Baekhyun terluka / ChanBaek/YAOI


30 Days, Maybe?

Summary:

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan bekerja di China. Tapi niat baiknya membantu seorang namja berandal yang sedang dikeroyok oleh kumpulan preman justru membuatnya harus ditahan namja itu dirumahnya karena tak ingin Baekhyun terluka.

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Happy Reading

"Besok Baekhyun harus membayar sekolah. Sudah dua bulan belum dibayar, aku tidak mau tahu, Hankyung-ah. Kau harus mencari uang bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Heechul, eomma Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Hankyung menatap Heechul tajam. "Aku harus mencari uang kemana lagi? Memangnya uang hasil dari minimarket kita tak cukup untuk membayar sekolah Baekhyun? Kau boros sekali, Heechul-ah." Tuduh Hankyung membuat Heechul naik pitam.

"Uang hasil minimarket hanya cukup membayar hutang dan makan kita sehari-hari. Kau mengatakan aku boros? Siapa diantara kita yang boros hah? Apa kau melihat aku selalu membawa belanjaan banyak setiap hari? Bahkan membeli baju untuk ketiga anakmu saja kau tak mampu kan? Kau memang suami yang tak berguna!" marah Heechul sambil menuding Hankyung.

"Lalu aku harus mencari uang kemana lagi? Usahaku satu-satunya hanya minimarket itu. Kenapa kau tidak berhutang saja pada adik-adikmu? Mereka kan kaya dan pekerjaan mereka sedang cemerlang. Pinjam saja pada mereka."

Heechul menggeram. "Ya! Kau menyuruhku berhutang pada adik-adikku? Gunakan otakmu, Byun Hankyung! Kalau kita berhutang lagi pada mereka, dengan apa kita membayarnya? Kita sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dijual! Apa lagi yang harus dijual? Aku yang akan kau jual? Begitu maumu?" murka Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya Hankyung begitu egois seperti ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Merampok bank?" Kesal Hankyung.

"Minta saja uang pada kakakmu, Byun Siwon. Tetangga sebelah memberitahuku kalau kakakmu itu membeli mobil baru." Usul Heechul yang dijawab gelengan oleh Hankyung.

"Aku tak akan meminta uang pada Siwon hyung."

Heechul memukul bahu Hankyung. "Kenapa? Selama ini kita tak pernah merepotkan hyungmu. Harta Siwon hyung hakmu juga, Hankyung-ah!"

Hankyung lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Itu harta hyungku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Heechul tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mengatakan apa? Kau tak punya harta? Lelucon macam apa ini, Hankyung-ah! Kedua orang tuamu meninggalkan harta warisan yang sangat banyak! Tapi kau dengan bodoh dan merasa tak butuh harta memberikan semua warisanmu pada Siwon hyung!" Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Saat aku masih muda aku selalu berbuat onar dan selalu merepotkan kedua orang tua. Saat aku kuliah, Siwon hyung yang mengkuliahkanku. Aku memberikan seluruh bagian warisanku pada Siwon hyung untuk mengembalikan uang yang digunakannya untuk mengkuliahkanku." Jelas Hankyung sambil menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

"Kalau mau mengembalikan uang yang kau gunakan selama kuliah tetap ada hitungannya, Hankyung-ah. Kau sudah memiliki istri dan tiga orang anak, seharusnya kau juga memikirkan kami, tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Hankyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah menganggap hyungku adalah orang yang buruk dan penyebab kita menjadi miskin." Keluh Hankyung.

"Memang benar. Hyungmu sangat jahat padaku dan ketiga anakmu. Apa pernah hyungmu memberi uang untuk tambahan uang saku sekolah pada ketiga anakmu? Sama sekali tak pernah, Hankyung-ah." ejek Heechul.

Hankyung menatap Heechul tajam, lagi. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kalau bukan karena Siwon hyung, aku sudah menceraikanmu sejak dulu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Marah Heechul.

"Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan pegawai bank itu kan? Kalau bukan karena bujukan Siwon hyung aku sudah menceraikanmu saat aku melihatmu berpelukan dirumah." Geram Hankyung membuat Heechul menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak pernah selingkuh dengannya! Dia memelukku hanya untuk menenangkanku yang sedang kalut karena kebodohanmu!" Elak Heechul.

"Kau namja jalang, Heechul-ah! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau masih sering bertemu dengannya diam-diam? Apa kau diam-diam tidur dengannya dibelakangku juga?"

**PLAKK**

Heechul menampar keras pipi Hankyung sambil menangis. Disamping meja telpon Heechul melihat putra pertamanya, Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan mata sendu. Heechul terkejut membuat Hankyung heran. Hankyung yang masih mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Heechul berbalik. Hankyung juga sama terlejut karena melihat Baekhyun yang kini menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Heechul tapi tak digubris oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, Heechul menatap Hankyung sengit.

"Baekhyun pasti sudah mendengar semuanya. Kenapa kau membahas tentang namja itu!" marah Heechul.

"Biarkan saja dia tahu! Biar dia tahu bahwa kau berselingkuh!" Jawab Hankyung sarkartis.

Heechul menggeleng. "Kau keterlaluan! Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus segera mendapatkan uang untuk membayar sekolah Baekhyun atau Baekhyun tak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian!"

Hankyung menghela nafas kesal. "Aku tidak punya uang! Terserah! Baekhyun mau ikut ujian atau tidak, aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah banyak berkorban untuknya sampai-sampai hartaku habis dan menjadi miskin seperti ini." Jawab Hankyung asal.

Mari kita tinggalkan sebentar pasangan suami-istri yang sedang beradu argumen tentang biaya untuk membayar sekolah putra pertama mereka yang kini sudah kelas dua di SM Senior High School, sebuah sekolah elit yang ada di Korea.

Dari sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan benda-benda mirip buah stroberi, Baekhyun sedang menangis sambil terduduk didepan pintunya. Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Hankyung dan teriakan Heechul. Dan ucapan Hankyung yang masih terngiang ditelinganya adalah…..

'_Aku tidak punya uang! Terserah! Baekhyun mau ikut ujian atau tidak, aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah banyak berkorban untuknya sampai-sampai hartaku habis dan menjadi miskin seperti ini'_

Baekhyun makin terisak. "Jadi begitu pemikiran appa terhadapku selama ini." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Dan juga, eomma benar-benar pernah berselingkuh dengan namja berkacamata itu. Pantas saja eomma terlihat begitu dekat dengan namja itu." Gumam Baekhyun lalu menutup wajahnya sambil memutar memori saat Baekhyun memergoki eommanya tengah menyuapi seorang namja yang tak Baekhyun kenal.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara Hankyung dan sebuah tamparan keras membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala karena sudah tak sanggup mendengar apapun lagi. Baekhyun menunduk dengan hati pilu saat mendengar ucapan Hankyung yang membuatnya merasa hanyalah beban bagi keluarganya.

'Baekhyun sering sakit-sakitan! Belum lagi biaya sekolahnya yang mahal! Seharusnya dia sadar dan tahu diri akan kemampuan keuangan kita! Baekhyun anak tak berguna!'

Begitulah yang didengar Baekhyun sampai sebuah tamparan terdengar yang Baekhyun yakini eommanya menampar appanya dengan cukup keras. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa semoga kedua adiknya tak mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya diruang tengah itu.

Pertengkaran masih terjadi sampai Baekhyun merasa lelah menangis. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat tidur lalu memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua mata sipitnya.

,

,

"Aku berangkat, eomma." Lesu Baekhyun setelah mencuci piring bekas sarapannya.

Heechul menatap Baekhyun prihatin. "Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman paksa terpatri dibibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, eomma. Lalu untuk membayar sekolah, eomma tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan coba meminta langsung pada Siwon samchon."

Heechul terkejut. "Mwo? Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" kaget Heechul sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak ingin terlalu menjadi beban bagi appa dan eomma. Bahkan appa tak mau sarapan bersama tadi karena ada aku. Aku merasa bersalah, eomma." Sedih Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena berusaha menahan air mata.

Heechul memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bersalah. Yang salah dan bodoh itu appamu. Kita menjadi miskin seperti ini karena appamu terlalu mengalah pada kedua saudaranya terlebih pada Siwon samchon. Jangan kau dengarkan apa kata appamu kemarin. Hiks…" Isak Heechul.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lalu membalas pelukan Heechul. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, eomma? Apa aku berhenti sekolah saja lalu bekerja? Biaya sekolahku memang terlalu memberatkan eomma dan appa."

Heechul menggeleng. "Eomma memang ingin menyekolahkanmu disana agar kau tak susah mencari universitas terbaik setelah lulus. Kau tidak bersalah, Baekhyunnie." Jelas Heechul dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Heechul. "Ada yang memberitahuku kalau kita akan mendapat dosa besar apabila membuat eomma kita menangis." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Heechul menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang mengusap pipinya. "Baekhyunnie…."

"Aku akan kerumah Siwon samchon setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Aku sendiri saja tak perlu dengan eomma." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi…."

"Ini sudah keputusanku, eomma. Aku akan berusaha." Potong Baekhyun lagi lalu berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Heechul yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa aku mengorbankanmu sampai seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah? Hiks…" Sesal Heechul.

,

,

Baekhyun turun dari bis lalu menghela nafas. Baekhyun tak biasa membolos seperti sekarang ini, percayalah, Baekhyun adalah siswa baik-baik. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia membolos.

"Aku terpaksa membolos. Kalau aku sekolah, aku pasti akan dipanggil lagi untuk menanyakan kapan aku membayar sekolah karena sudah dua bulan aku belum membayarnya. Eomma maafkan aku." Keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan lalu masuk kedalam sebuah café sederhana yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Baekhyun duduk dibangku pojok ruangan agar tak ada yang bisa melihatnya yang masih memakai seragam.

Baekhyun memesan capuccino hangat saat seorang maid menghampirinya untuk mencatat pesanannya. Setelah maid itu pergi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun.

**To: PororoKyung**

**Kyungie, aku tak masuk hari ini. Aku membolos karena takut dipanggil guru BP lagi**

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan setelah pesannya sudah terkirim pada Kyungsoo. Sampai lima menit berlalupun, Kyungsoo tak membalas pesannya.

"Jam pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai." Baekhyun mengangguk maklum lalu meletakkan ponselnya dimeja.

Pesanan Baekhyun datang, setelah mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, maid namja itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Suasana café sedang sepi membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia memang butuh sendiri saat ini.

"Mendengar ucapan appa yang menganggapku sebagai beban membuatku masih merasa sakit. Ini jauh lebih sakit daripada saat aku putus dengan Jongdae karena lebih memilik Minseok hyung. Aku memang benar-benar tak berguna." Sedih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada ponselnya lalu tertegun melihat wallpaper pada ponselnya itu. Sebuah foto dua namja imut dengan memakai seragam SMP yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah tersenyum manis.

"Luhan…" gumam Baekhyun pelan, teringat dengan sahabatnya yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun seperti saudara sendiri.

"Kyungsoo juga baik, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tak bisa terbuka padanya seperti aku terbuka padamu, Luhan." Gumam Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mengusap foto sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Kita selalu bersama semenjak awal masuk SMP. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di China? Aku selalu merasa membutuhkanmu. Kalau aku menceritakan masalahku sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" gumam Baekhyun lagi dengan masih menatap potret dirinya dan Luhan, meski lebih fokus pada Luhan.

"Appa menganggapku sebagai beban. Aku jadi ingin bekerja, sama sepertimu. Tapi eomma pasti tak akan mengijinkanku mengingat bagaimana tubuhku yang mudah sakit ini." Sedih Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bekerja saja kalau begini. Memberi appa dan eomma uang agar appa tak menganggapku anak tak berguna yang bisanya hanya menghabiskan uang appa saja." Isak Baekhyun lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mungkin itu solusi terbaik. Aku pergi saja, mungkin appa dan eomma hidupnya akan jauh lebih baik bila aku tak ada. Aku tak mau bunuh diri karena aku namja dan aku bukan pengecut." Tekad Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. "Kalau aku bekerja didaerah Seoul dan Korea pasti kedua orang tuaku akan mudah menemukanku lalu menyuruhku pulang kerumah. Sebaiknya aku bekerja diluar negeri saja." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi bekerja dimana?" Bingung Baekhyun. "Apa ke China saja ya? Aku jadi bisa menumpang sebentar dirumah Luhan sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan. Luhan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa mencari pekerjaan di China tak terlalu sulit. Ya, mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mengirimi Luhan pesan." Celoteh Baekhyun lalu mengirimi Luhan pesan.

**To: Rusa China**

**Lulu apa kabar? Apa kau sibuk? Bisa kau menelponku? Aku merindukanmu**

Baekhyun terkekeh setelah pesannya terkirim. "Luhan kan sudah bekerja jadi tak apa dia yang menelponku." Geli Baekhyun membayangkan Luhan berpikir dulu untuk menelpon Baekhyun karena Luhan pasti akan kehilangan banyak pulsa bila menelponnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat nama Luhan terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

"Lulu!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan tak kalah senang dari seberang.

"Aigoo… Aku senang kau menelponku. Kupikir kau sibuk tadi."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku tidak sibuk. Aku langsung menelponmu setelah membaca pesanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu aneh begitu?" Bingung Luhan.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Baekhyun menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Ada masalah ya? Ceritakan padaku?" Khawatir Luhan.

Baekhyun makin terisak setelah mendengar isakan Luhan. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memeluk Luhan saat ini.

"Aku ingin pergi dari rumah."

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam pada Luhan. Sesekali Baekhyun berhenti bercerita karena tak kuat menahan tangis. Luhan yang mendengarnyapun ikut menangis.

"Jadi karena itu aku ingin pergi dari rumah dan bekerja. Aku ingin buktikan pada appa bahwa aku bukan anak yang seperti itu. Hiks…" Isak Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang? Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan eomma. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk eomma juga. Aku tak tega melihatnya berjuang sendiri dalam membesarkanku dan kedua adikku." Sedih Baekhyun.

Luhan terdengar menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan disini. Kau boleh tinggal dirumahku."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Luhan-ah. Apa tidak apa-apa aku menginap dirumahmu? Aku merasa sungkan pada mama dan babamu." Tak enak Baekhyun.

"Baba jarang pulang. Dia lebih suka tidur dirumah istri keduanya."

Baekhyun merasa tak enak pada Luhan. "Mian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oya, apa kau punya uang untuk kesini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lemas. "Tidak, hal itu yang membuatku bingung sekarang. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk ke China." Sedih Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh dengan suara serak. "Sudah kuduga. Aku akan mengirimi uang untukmu. Kau berikan rekeningmu sekarang dan aku akan mengirimnya hari ini juga."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Gomawo, aku akan mengirim rekeningku padamu lewat pesan."

"Ne, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makanan khas China yang enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Gomawo, aku merasa lebih baik karenamu."

"Aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan apabila aku sudah mengambil uangnya."

"Ne, aku juga harus bekerja sekarang. Semangat ya." Hibur Luhan yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kau juga, Lu."

**Pipp**

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu mengirimi Luhan nomor rekeningnya.

"Aku tahu ini dosa. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan kembali kerumah setelah aku mendapat uang banyak."

,

,

Baekhyun berjalan gontai keluar dari biro travel untuk memesan tiket menuju ke China. Sebelum memesan tiket, Baekhyun mengambil uang yang dikirim Luhan lalu Baekhyun kerumah Siwon, samchonnya. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tangisnya saat ucapan Siwon terngiang ditelinganya lagi.

'_Kau itu hanya bisa merepotkan kedua orang tuamu. Orang tuamu itu sudah merepotkanku sejak kau masih bayi. Dan sekarang kau datang kesini untuk meminta uang padaku untuk membayar sekolah. Selama ini kau menghabiskan harta appamu saja, pantas saja appamu jadi miskin begitu. Tapi maaf, aku tak punya uang, Baekhyun-ah. Sungguh aku tak memiliki uang. Sekarang kau bisa pulang'_

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dari pipinya. Baekhyun sakit hati samchonnya juga menganggapnya penyebab appanya jatuh miskin.

"Aku tak pernah menuntut apapun pada appa dan eomma. Aku tak pernah meminta benda-benda mahal dan bermerk seperti teman-temanku. Aku selalu menyadari kemampuan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa appa dan samchon sangat tega mengatakan itu padaku?"

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. "Sudah jam tujuh. Aku memesan tiket untuk hari ini dan berangkat ke China jam sembilan. Aku langsung kebandara saja. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang. Semoga pekerjaan di China tak meminta persyaratan berupa ijazah dan semacamnya. Pekerjaan apapun akan aku terima meski menjadi namja bayaran atau menjadi penari club malampun akan aku terima. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, aku ingin segera mendapatkan uang." Tekad Baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat menuju bandara Incheon.

Baekhyun mengetik pesan untuk eommanya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya.

**To: Eomma**

**Eomma maafkan aku karena aku bertindak egois. Aku sudah kerumah Siwon samchon tapi aku tak mendapatkan uang tapi Siwon samchon justru mengejekku yang membuatku sakit hati. Eomma tak perlu tahu apa yang dikatan Siwon samchon. Eomma, aku ingin bekerja. Aku ingin menepis tanggapan appa dan Siwon samchon terhadapku. Aku akan pulang setelah mendapat uang banyak. Eomma jangan mencariku ya? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Eomma baik-baik ya? Jangan sampai sakit eomma kambuh lagi. Aku menyayangi eomma**

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata setelah pesannya terkirim pada eommanya. Baekhyun mencabut batre ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Bahkan saat kabur begini aku tak membawa baju satupun. Tapi biarlah, kalau aku pulang, keputusanku pasti berbeda lagi nanti." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk menghemat uangnya. Baekhyun memutuskan melewati jalan dalam yang melewati gang-gang sempit agar cepat sampai bandara Incheon.

"Semoga tak bertemu perampok dan penjahat lainnya." Was-was Baekhyun karena mengingat Seoul memiliki tingkat tindakan kriminal yang sangat tinggi terutama saat malam hari.

Saat memasuki gang sempit, Baekhyun selalu waspada untuk mengantisipasi keselamatannya.

**Buagh**

**Bugh**

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara pukulan yang berasal dari tikungan yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa ada yang berkelahi ya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

**Buagh**

"MATI KAU!" Pekik sebuah suara berat membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Baekhyun dengan gugup mencoba mengintip dengan menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya didinding.

"Aigoo…" Pekik Baekhyun tanpa bersuara saat melihat siluet seseorang sedang dihajar menggunakan balok kayu dengan sadisnya padahal namja itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu! Main keroyok! Dasar pecundang!" Maki Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun makin tak tega melihat namja itu yang sudah hampir sekarat. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa yang menghajar namja itu ada lima orang.

"NAMJA BRENGSEK! KAU MEMANG PANTAS MATI!" Maki salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun makin kesal. "Yang brengsek itu kalian. Mengeroyok satu orang ramai-ramai sampai sekarat begitu." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus membantu namja itu. Anggaplah sebagai perbuatan baikku yang terakhir karena setelah meninggalkan Korea aku tak yakin bisa menjadi namja baik-baik lagi." Tekad Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri tempat pengeroyokan dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa mengalahkan lima namja bertubuh kekar itu.

"Aku menguasai hapkido." Tenang Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu salah seorang dari mereka. Saat namja itu menoleh Baekhyun segera melayangkan tinjunya pada namja itu.

**Bugh**

Namja kekar itu terhuyung kebelakang dengan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang kemungkinan sobek. Empat rekannya yang lain berhenti memukuli namja yang bersimbah darah itu lalu menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Ya! Siapa kau?" Marah namja yang mendapat bogeman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda. "Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan kalian untuk menyiksa namja tak berdaya itu." Jawab Baekhyun lantang.

Kelima namja kekar itu menatap Baekhyun geram lalu bersama-sama memukuli Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menangkis pukulan mereka dengan gesit.

Namja yang bersimbah darah itu bangun dengan wajah datar. Namja itu memakai seragam sekolah tapi tak sama dengan seragam milik Baekhyun. Namja itu mendesis kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi Baekhyun melawan lima namja kekar itu.

"Kenapa namja pendek itu menolongku? Dasar bodoh!" Maki namja itu lalu meludah karena mulutnya penuh dengan darah dari dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Namja itu berdiri dan tampak name tag diseragam bagian dadanya yang bertuliskan Park Chanyeol. Namja itu –Chanyeol- memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dengan santai. Tak tampak ringisan atau ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya meski wajahnya dipenuhi lebam dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih berkelahi dengan lima namja kekar itu.

Baekhyun mulai kewalahan karena mereka terus saja menyerang. Baekhyun yang lengah akhirnya mendapat satu pukulan kayu dipelipisnya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Lima namja itu langsung memukuli Baekhyun dengan balok kayu yang sempat mereka lempar tadi.

Baekhyun merasa sakit yang luar biasa ditubuhnya. Baekhyun berharap semoga tulang-tulangnya tak ada yang patah.

"MATI SAJA KAU! BERANINYA IKUT CAMPUR! LEMAH BEGINI MENANTANG KAMI! KAU MEMANG BERNIAT CARI MATI!"

"RASAKAN INI!"

"MATI KAU!

"MAYATMU AKAN KUCINCANG DAN KUBUANG KEKANDANG SINGA!"

"NAMJA BRENGSEK! AKU TAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!"

Begitulah makian dari lima namja kekar itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas karena sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran namja mungil itu yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diundang.

Chanyeol menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun lalu mengambil sebuah besi batangan tua. Chanyeol menghampiri kelima namja kekar itu lalu memukulkan besi batangan itu pada mereka.

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

Chanyeol memukuli mereka satu-persatu dengan cepat membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya berlari.

"Ya! Jangan berlari! Aduh… tubuhku sakit semua!" omel Baekhyun yang merasa tak kuat berlari karena tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa menolongku!" Maki Chanyeol.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN LARI!" Teriak salah satu dari lima namja kekar itu yang melihat Chanyeol mulai lari menjauh.

Lima namja itu bangkit berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit dipunggung mereka akibat pukulan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat lima namja itu mengejarnya segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun sambil memukuli pundak Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Sudah diam saja!" Marah Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun benar-benar pusing saat ini. Baekhyun yakin saat ini kepalanya pasti bocor karena darah terus menetes dari kepalanya membuat wajahnya bersimbah darah.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menggeleng pasrah. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan tubuhnya sakit semua. Sejenak, Baekhyun tak memikirkan tujuan pentingnya saat ini.

Chanyeol terus berlari sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melompat masuk kedalam sebuah lubang saluran air yang ada ditengah-tengah jalan.

Tepat saat Chanyeol melompat masuk kedalam lubang, kelima namja itu terlihat dari tikungan dan terus berlari mengejar Chanyeol sampai melewati lubang tempat Chanyeol bersembunyi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya sampai batas mata untuk melihat keadaan.

"Sudah aman." Gumamnya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. "Ya! Kau ini siapa? Sok berani sekali menolongku!" Maki chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menolongku?"

Baekhyun melongo. "Apa katamu?" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tak meminta bantuanmu! Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku bisa menghajar mereka seorang diri."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang wajahnya juga bersimbah darah, sama sepertinya. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongmu! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Marah Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Tapi kau hampir sekarat tadi! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena kau tak jadi mati dan aku sampai rela babak belur begini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Dasar sok tau! Siapa yang mau mati hah! Aku memang sengaja terkapar tak berdaya karena setelah mereka kelelahan baru aku menghajar mereka. Tapi kau mengacaukan rencanaku untuk bersenang-senang. Haish." Kesal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melongo.

"Apa katamu? Kau sengaja terkapar dan membiarkan mereka memukulimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan rambutnya yang merah kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat manly. Baekhyun tersentak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan penampilan dan wajahnya." Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati dengan wajah merona.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" risih Chanyeol.

"Ani, aku hanya heran kenapa kau tak meringis kesakitan setelah dihajar seperti itu. Aku saja merasakan sakit dan pusing yang luar biasa. Sepertinya kau tak berbohong saat mengatakan sengaja terkapar dan dipukuli." Baekhyun mengangguk yang justru membuat kepalanya makin sakit dan pusing.

"Aduh…" keluh Baekhyun sampai terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya kepalaku bocor." Keluh Baekhyun sambil menangis dan membuat luka dipipi dan disudut bibirnya terasa perih karena terkena air matanya.

Chanyeol menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sedikit merasa bersalah pada namja ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun sudah mau membantunya.

"Kau ini anak rumahan ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Baekhyun dengan masih meringis sakit.

"Kalau kau namja berandal dan suka dunia malam, kau pasti mengenaliku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang anak rumahan."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun makin dibuat tidak mengerti saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Kepala dan tubuhmu masih sakit kan? Ayo, naik kepunggungku. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Mau kerumah sakit ya? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dengan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun aneh. "Siapa yang mengajakmu kerumah sakit? Aku akan mengobatimu dirumahku. Kita masih memakai seragam dan berwajah babak belur begini, rumah sakit pasti akan menghubungi polisi. Itu akan merepotkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan lalu menuruti perintah Chanyeol. "Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau mengobati luka-lukaku agar aku tak dianggap zombie saat naik pesawat nanti."

Chanyeol berdiri sambil menahan berat badan Baekhyun dengan mengapit kedua paha bawahnya. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan melewati saluran air itu.

"Pesawat? Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih lalu tanpa sadar memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut saat merasakan lehernya basah. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendengar isakan Baekhyun yang teredam kulit lehernya.

Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan lagi dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

,

,

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dirumah Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk dikursi ruang tengah sambil mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik, alkohol dan toples berisi kapas dari sebuah kotak.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat wajah asli Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol sangat tampan meski wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya karena tadi wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan darah. Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut.

Chanyeolpun juga sama, Chanyeol sempat terpana melihat Baekhyun yang sudah membersihkan dirinya. Meski masih memakai seragamnya yang kotor akibat berkelahi tadi itu tak mengurangi kemanisan diwajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun putih mulus dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah alami. Benar-benar cantik dimata Chanyeol. Tunggu dulu, cantik?

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Duduklah." Perintah Chanyeol lembut sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk setelah menyadari kebodohannya terpana dengan ketampanan namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. "Un… Untuk apa?" gugup Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada jantungnya.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol membasahi kapas steril dengan cairan alkohol.

"Aduh! Ya! Sakit pabo!" Rengek dan kesal Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengusapkan kapas pada lukanya.

"Kau ini diamlah! Jangan banyak bergerak!" omel Chanyeol lalu serius kembali mengusapkan kapas pada luka Baekhyun dipipi.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Sakit! Apa kau tak bisa pelan-pelan!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil memegangi lukanya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah pelan-pelan! Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

Chanyeol hendak membersihkan luka Baekhyun yang lain tapi Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku ini hanya mau membersihkan lukamu!"

"Tapi kau kasar! Ini sangat sakit, bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol tak mau mengalah, dipeluknya leher Baekhyun dengan satu tangan lalu sedikit mendongakkannya untuk memudahkan Chanyeol membersihkan lukanya.

Baekhyun berusaha meronta tapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya. Chanyeol dengan serius mengusapkan kapas disudut bibir Baekhyun tanpa menyadari posisi mereka yang terbilang cukup intim.

"Ya! Anak siapa yang kau aniaya, hyung?" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara berat membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol sambil menggerutu sebal.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening saat melihat dua namja tinggi dan tampan sedang menatap aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah pulang ya. Lama sekali." Cibir Chanyeol pada kedua namja itu.

"Sedikit ada halangan dijalan tadi." Jawab namja berkulit tan sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau mengalami kemajuan pesat sekarang ya? Sudah mulai berani membawa seseorang kerumah." Goda namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja berkulit tan sambil menyeringai yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Chanyeol menatap namja itu malas lalu melempar kapas alkoholnya ke namja tinggi itu tapi tak kena.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kris hyung!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Namja yang dipanggil Kris, tertawa keras. Lalu namja berkulit tan itu ikut tertawa bersama Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas malas lalu melumuri kapas steril dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Kuobati pipimu." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku janji akan lembut."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak yakin tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Chanyeol mengusapkan kapas antiseptik pada luka Baekhyun dengan hati-hati tapi tetap saja Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan dan terus bergerak, sampai-sampai Chanyeol dibuat kesal lagi olehnya.

"Diamlah!" Hardik Chanyeol.

"Sakit! Kau tidak merasakannya jadi kau seenaknya mengobati lukaku! Lebih baik aku obati sendiri saja!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau akan susah mengobati luka-luka itu kalau kau melakukannya sendiri!" tolak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan satu tangan lagi dan mendongakkannya seperti sebelumnya, lalu mengusapkan kapas antiseptiknya pada luka Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya meringis tertahan.

Kris dan namja berkulit tan yang bernama Jongin itu tertawa.

"Aigoo… Mereka lucu sekali. Astaga…" Kris menggelengkan kepala dengan masih tertawa. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Kris dan Jongin yang menertawainya.

"Hahaha. Jadi siapa dia, hyung? Kuakui yeojamu ini sangat cantik." Puji Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT YEOJA!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan sangat keras membuat tiga namja itu terlonjak kaget. Dan reflek Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Astaga… teriakanmu bisa membuat rumah ini roboh, bodoh." Kaget Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Salahkan teman hitammu yang mengataiku yeoja! AKU INI NAMJA!" Kesal Baekhyun dengan masih berteriak.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. "Kukira kau yeoja."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyudahi mengobati luka Baekhyun. Mengobati luka Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi lelah sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Jongin-ah, lagipula mana ada yeoja berdada rata begini." Jawab Chanyeol asal membuat Kris dan Jongin terkekeh.

**Plakk**

"Ya! Kenapa menamparku?" Marah Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Marah Baekhyun balik dengan wajah merona.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas. "Terserah kau saja. Oya, kepalamu masih mengeluarkan darah? Kalau memang masih, biar Kris hyung yang menjahit kepalamu. Dia sangat ahli dalam bidang jahit-menjahit." Chanyeol menunjuk Kris membuat Kris reflek melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyentuh luka dikepalanya lalu melihat tangannya. "Sudah tak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa."

"Kuobati juga luka dikepalamu sini." Tawar Chanyeol lalu berniat mengambil kapas lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus pergi." Cegah Baekhyun lalu melihat jam dinding dirumah Chanyeol.

"Astaga, sudah hampir jam sembilan. Aku harus cepat ke bandara." Panik Baekhyun lalu berdiri.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri lalu menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Mwo? Untuk apa kau ke bandara?"

Baekhyun segera memakai tas ranselnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun. "Sekarang kau menjadi urusanku juga. Cepat katakan! Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun meronta. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku mau kemana itu bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kau tak boleh pergi."

"Wae?"

"Karena kau tak mau memberitahuku."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku mau ke China. Puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke China."

Baekhyun melongo. "Ya! Siapa kau berani mengaturku! Pokoknya aku mau pergi, lepaskan aku!" ronta Baekhyun.

"Dengar, kau sekarang dalam bahaya karena tadi menolongku dan menghajar lima namja suruhan Yongguk itu. Wilayah kekuasaan Yongguk bukan hanya di Korea saja tapi di China juga di Jepang. Kalau kau ke China dan ditemukan Yongguk, kau bisa celaka!"

Baekhyun berhenti meronta. "Mwo? Jadi mereka akan dendam padaku juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu aku orang pertama yang akan merasa bersalah. Kau tak boleh pergi ke China sebelum aku mengalahkan Youngguk dan mengambil alih wilayah kekuasaannya." Serius Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kalau dia menghajarku juga tak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. "Kalau kau dihajar sampai meninggal bagaimana? Aku tak mau itu terjadi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Jangan bercanda. Lalu bagaimana nasib orang tuamu nanti?"

Baekhyun tertawa getir membuat Chanyeol bingung. Kris dan Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton ikut merasa bingung.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi meninggalkan mereka." Jawab Baekhyun sendu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau mengigau heh? Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau kabur dari rumah ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau ke China dan ingin bekerja disana."

"Kau semakin mengigau tak jelas. Untuk apa bekerja jauh-jauh ke China kalau pada akhirnya kau bekerja menjadi namja bayaran." Ejek Chanyeol asal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau bisa membuatku mendapatkan uang banyak, aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati setelah mengatakan itu. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu tiba-tiba berlari melewati Kris dan Jongin. Chanyeol terkejut lalu segera mengejar Baekhyun.

"Larinya cepat sekali." Heran Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya namja itu siapa? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung begitu perhatian padanya?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Kris dan Jongin menatap geli apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti tengah memikul beras.

"Apa-apaan kau, Chanyeol-ah?" Geli Kris sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat, namja bodoh!" Ronta Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya menendangi perut Chanyeol sedangkan tangannya memukuli punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergeming, sepertinya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sama sekali tak membuatnya kesakitan sama sekali.

"Sudah diam! Kau ini berisik sekali! Kau tidak mau kuantar pulang kan? Kalau begitu kau tinggal disini sampai aku menyingkirkan Yongguk." Kesal Chanyeol sambil memukul keras pantat Baekhyun agar Baekhyun diam.

Justru Baekhyun tak mau diam. Dia makin aktif meronta dan Chanyeol mulai kewalahan.

Chanyeol memukul pantat Baekhyun lagi. "Diamlah! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu tapi kau sudah semenyebalkan ini."

Baekhyun tetap meronta. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol jengah.

"Byun Baekhyun. Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku mohon." Baekhyun masih meronta.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengar lima namja itu memanggilmu 'Park Chanyeol' saat mereka mengejar kita." Jawab Baekhyun dengan masih meronta.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, benar-benar frustasi dengan tingkah Baekhyun. "Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dengan namja labil sepertimu." Keluh Chanyeol membuat Kris dan Jongin tertawa.

Jongin menarik lengan Kris lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, tepatnya kepalanya Baekhyun yang menghadap punggung Chanyeol.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Kim Jongin dan aku yang paling muda disini. Salam kenal."

"Iya, salam kenal juga, Jongin-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal sambil tetap terus meronta.

"Kalau aku Kris Wu, aku yang paling tua disini. Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas tahun. Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau tuli hah? Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun lagi tapi tetap tak berhasil.

"Jadi kau seumuran dengan Chanyeol hyung? Aigoo… kupikir kau seumuran denganku. Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk disamakan dengan wajah tua Chanyeol hyung." Kaget Jongin.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang lebih tua dari umurmu." Canda Kris membuat Jongin meninju lengannya.

"Jangan hanya melihatku saja, Jongin-ssi, Kris-ssi. Suruh Park Chanyeol bodoh ini menurunkanku!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Terima nasibmu saja. Aku bukannya tak mau membantu tapi aku masih sayang nyawa." Jawab Jongin yang diangguki Kris.

Chanyeol merasa jengah sendiri. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun pada kursi sehingga membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tetap disini. Aku secara tak langsung membuatmu menjadi celaka seperti ini. Aku tak suka apabila ada yang tersakiti bahkan terluka karena aku. Jadi kumohon kau mengertilah, ini juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku berjanji akan benar-benar melepaskanmu setelah aku berhasil menyingkirkan Yonggguk." Jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku akan menanggung semuanya. Mulai dari tiket sampai sejumlah uang untuk keperluanmu di China."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lagi. "Tapi kapan? Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama." Pasti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir. "Tidak lama. Mungkin hanya satu bulan."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo? Satu bulan?"

,

,

TBC/END?

Ff ini pasti gak masuk akal en absurd banget haha iya saya tau. Sebenernya ini mau saya bikin oneshoot tapi kayaknya bakal panjang kayak kereta api -_- jadi saya putusin jadiin berchapter.

Ff ini gak panjang kok, saya gak masukin konflik ato orang ketiga disini karena saya suka cerita chanbaek yang penuh dengan pertengkaran tapi berujung manis ngahaha

Maaf kalo ada typo -.-v Kritik ato saran saya terima kok tapi jangan pedes2 takut ntar mules/? Soalnya saya nyadar tulisan saya dari dulu gak ada yg bener -_-

Berminat Review?


End file.
